It is known from U.S. patent application of W. Hasler et al entitled Type Belt Printer, Ser. No. 127,614, filed Mar. 6, 1980 which is a continuation of earlier application Ser. No. 885,058 filed Mar. 9, 1978, now abandoned to reduce the wear of a support and its deformation in the type area in that between the type belt and the platen support a revolving intermediate tape of metal or synthetic material is arranged. The intermediate tape is continuous and moves over two pulleys, and it is stretched by a flexible tension pulley. The straight section of the intermediate tape adjacent to the type belt moves in the same direction as the type belt but with a lower speed. The intermediate tape can be driven either separately, or it can be taken along by friction in the direction of the type belt movement.